The present disclosure herein relates to an electron emission source and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an electron emission source having improved stability and a method for fabricating the same with improved process efficiency.
Nanomaterial (e.g., carbon nanotube) yarn has a thread-like shape obtained by coupling nanomaterials. Nanomaterial yarns may be formed thin and long. Nanomaterial yarns may generate current steadily. For example, one strand of carbon nanotube yarn may stably generate a field emission current of 1 mA or more. Therefore, when nanomaterial yarns are arranged in an array form, it is possible to manufacture an electron emission source having a high current density. Nanomaterial yarns may emit electrons within an electric field. It is required that nanomaterial yarns maintain its stability in a high electric field.